


Los Besos de Scorpius

by Albus_Yawn



Series: Todo sobre Scorpius [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Solo hay una cosa mejor que unos besos expertos: unos besos expertos de Scorpius, y Albus lo sabe muy bien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Historia originalmente publicada en Potterfics con mi usuario Justin Evans.

—Scorpius, contrólate.

Albus se encontraba tendido en el suelo verde de los jardines de Hogwarts. Su cara estaba volteada hacia un lado y el contacto de la grama con su mejilla le hacía cosquillas. Pero las cosquillas eran insignificantes comparado con lo su novio le hacía sentir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Scorpius Malfoy, o _su Scorp_ , como prefería llamarle, estaba justo sobre él, aprisionando su cuerpo con el propio y llevando a cabo una tarea de la que se enorgullecía mucho: repartir cándidos besos sobre la tersa piel de su cuello. Lo hacía con un distintivo sello personal; se acercaba lentamente, respirando con delicadeza, y luego presionaba los labios y los hacia bailar sobre esa zona tan frágil. El roce le ocasionaba unas descargas eléctricas intensas y como resultado, intentaba contener la risa.

—Detente, por favor. 

Sin embargo, Scorpius en vez de parar, aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias. Comenzó a apretar mucho más sus labios sobre la piel morena, subiendo y descendiendo con una avidez profesional. Sus labios bajaban hasta el borde del pecho del chico, casi tocando la clavícula, y luego subía por completo hasta rozar el filo de la barbilla.

En ese punto, Albus apretaba los ojos y se maldecía internamente. Sabía lo que significaba toda aquella cercanía y sin poder evitarlo, volteaba su cara para que su azorado novio tuviese mejor acceso. Y se odiaba a si mismo por sucumbir tan rápido.

Porque si había algo que le hacía alucinar más que un beso de _su Scorp_ en el cuello, era uno en sus labios. 

Así que se encontraron, al principio delicadamente. Comenzaron un movimiento lento y calmado, pero conforme los segundos pasaban, el contacto de sus labios aumentaba de ritmo (al igual que la temperatura de sus cuerpos); pasaban de un baile pausado a una interpretación rápida y finalmente, cuando ya no lo aguantaban más,  sus bocas devoraban con ansías las del otro y sus lenguas luchaban por domarse entre sí. Se separaban tras la intensa batalla, respirando entrecortadamente y manteniendo contacto visual.

Albus sonrió satisfecho por saber que Scorpius lo miraba. Le encantaba de sobre manera que esas orbes, que los ojos plateados de _su Scorp_ lo penetraban con una profundidad abrumadora, porque entendía a la perfección el significado de aquel profundo escaneo que le llegaba hasta el alma.

— ¿Decías que parara? -Preguntó Scorpius al fin.

Albus rio y le dio una delicado golpecito en los platinados cabellos.

—Tonto.

—Así es. — Le mostró los dientes perfectamente blancos — Pero soy _tu tonto._

El moreno enrojeció a más no poder.

— ¿O no?

— Cla-claro. A-ahora bájate por favor.

— ¿En serio? 

El rubio adoptó una de esas enigmáticas sonrisas y Albus supo, al verla con tanto detalle, que no podía soportarlo. Se odió nuevamente por ser tan fácil, pero no le importó, mandó todo al carajo y sin perder más de su preciado tiempo, abrazó a _su Scorp_ con ambos brazos y atrajo aquellos sabrosos labios para que se encontraran nuevamente con los suyos.

Porque se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan fácil, pero definitivamente amaba aquellos magistralmente expertos labios y todas las placenteras sensaciones que le propinaban. Y claro, amaba mucho más a su Scorp por hacerlo sentir tan dichoso.


End file.
